


Glorified Pest Control

by ceanandsbrielgam1927ship



Series: Teen Wolf One-Shots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Not Canon Compliant, peter and stiles are murder bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceanandsbrielgam1927ship/pseuds/ceanandsbrielgam1927ship
Summary: Stiles and Peter take care of the threats that seek out the pack in beacon hills, ending conflicts before they even begin.
Relationships: Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178006
Kudos: 16





	Glorified Pest Control

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, them being BAMFs and having a muder-y friendship. Also, I think the song the hanging tree is haunting and beautiful and fits them perfectly.

He turned to the man, a smirk pulling at his lips. Sadly underestimated again. Like he wasn’t the only one in their pack with a brain. The one who knew everything because he was the only one smart enough to research in the first place. Like he’d ever come alone? No, that was amateur work. He and Peter had been at this for at least a couple of years now. It all started when Stiles’s spark had been unleashed. Peter recognized his power because he was the only one looking for it in the seemingly small boy. When Peter had threatened to take it, Stiles had held a knife over his jugular and threatened him back. Point is, underestimation was a serious trend when it came to his enemies. They thought that because he was a teen that he’d be averse to killing. He wasn’t as naive as Scott. He knew that balance existed and in order to maintain it, you could take the lives of those who had taken other lives. So now standing over the pathetic Jennifer Blake, he smiled at her attempts to scoot away. He stepped on her arm and ground it into the dirt, cracking her bone. A pained cry filled the air, and he could almost feel Peter smirking behind him. He wasn’t cruel though and didn’t prolong her death, taking out his gun filled with yarrow root bullets and shooting her twice in the head. They had gotten to her after finding three bodies with ritual markings, Peter smelling her magic in the air. She hadn’t made enough sacrifices to accumulate the amount of power she craved, and therefore they took her out before she could attempt for more. Stiles sighed as Peter picked up her body, laying it next to where they had put all the others before. He channeled his spark and a second later Jennifer Balke was nothing but ashes and a stolen identity. Derek would be upset to find that his newest conquest had “abandoned” him, but oh well, he had shitty taste in women anyways. After one more shit-eating grin aimed his way, Peter melted back into the shadows, humming to the hanging tree hauntingly. Stiles rolled his eyes at Peter’s antics and jumped into his jeep, starting to hum the song too.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine that Stiles would shower off the evidence and then show up at the pack meetings all smiles and sarcastic wit, nobody knowing any different. He avoids Peter publically but the man is always with him, hunting people and evidence, the real and unknown protectors of beacon hills. I'd be happy to write more Peter and Stiles's dark friendship if y'all want!


End file.
